


Hide

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: M/M, Nannerverse, Stockholm Syndrome, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek's only relief is to hide himself away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Reek likes to hide.  He can pretend he is invisible or even dead, no one, nothing, not there anymore. 

Sometimes when they would let him off the wooden cross and leave him there, Reek would crawl behind the wooden monstrosity, hoping that the blood stained wood could hide him.  When they would return for him, they would laugh, boots kicking at him, making him scurry into the flickering light again.

One time, Reek was tricked because it was not the Boys coming to get him back on the cross, it was HIM.  Ramsay stood in the middle of the room, head tilted, staring at the pathetic creature attempting to hide behind the cross.  _"Now Reek, you are not trying to hide from your master, are you?"_ The voice was enough, even if those intense eyes were not forcing obedience, the voice alone would have worked.  Reek crawled forward from the cross, whimpering, _"No...no...I would not hide from you, M..Master...please, I am sorry."_   Ramsay simply looked down at the trembling man cowering at his boots, then he took out the flaying knife.  As Reek cringed back, begging and sobbing for mercy, the merciless sadistic master reached down for his pet.  _"Little freak, you are a very slow learner, so foolish, we need to make sure you understand that you can never hide from me.  Did you forget who is the better hunter?  I shall help you remember, Reek."_

 

Now that he lives in the kennels, Reek gets to go outside, sometimes in the pen with the dogs.  That is what he prefers, he can feel the air on his skin, yet have the protection of the dogs, rubbing against him, hiding him from view. The first few times, he hid under the dogs, Ben Bones, the kennel master, would holler Reek's name, as he whipped at the bitches, to make them scatter.  When Reek was revealed he would receive a few strokes of the lash for putting Ben through the trouble of searching for him.  However, Reek needed to hide, eventually, Ben just accepted it and as long as he knew that Reek was in the pen, good enough.  Of course, by now, the pet knew the sound of his Master's stride, his voice, he even could feel the weight of his Lord's gaze, regardless of how hidden he was.  As soon as Reek would hear his Master coming, he would scramble out from under the dogs, on his hands and knees, waiting meekly.

The other way Reek goes outside is much worse.  Sometimes the Boys decide they are bored and force Reek to crawl outside for their amusement.  Sometimes they make him chase a ball, aiding his speed by kicking him and hitting him with straps.  On occasion they just want to taunt him and beat him till he cries.  Regardless of what brutal game they force him into, afterwards, they attach a long chain to Reek's collar, then to a post.  Reek will huddle there, shaking, hiding his head under his arms.  After a while, the Boys are attending duties, dallying with whores, flirting with serving girls or playing some sort of bloody sport.  That is when Reek starts to slowly, ever so slowly inch away, the chain slowly straightening.  Reek is too weak, too scared to move fast, but his eyes are fastened on one thing.  Near his chain is a rough worktable and under it is a dark space that is calling to the tortured freak. 

As Reek is almost there, usually that is when one of the Boys will start to point out to the others, the slowly moving Reek and the taunts begin.  It amuses them luckily, so they do not stop Reek from his long quest for the dark shelter.  The boys will make bets with others that join to watch the amusement, they bet on how long it will take the creature to actually get under the table.  Finally, an eternity later, Reek pulls himself under the table, he curls up there, sobbing in sweet relief, ignoring the laughter and clapping.  Whether it is ten minutes later or two hours later, when one of the Boys yanks the chain, causing Reek to be dragged into the open again, it is agony and he will wail miserably.

 

Ramsay has begun to allow his Reek the privilege of coming into the dining area with the other dogs during meals.  Reek would wait with the hounds, quivering and drooling just like them, until someone would throw bones or gristle, then he would fight the dogs for some scraps.  He learned that the diners found it amusing when he acted like one of the bitches.  If they were amused enough, they would call him over and toss him real pieces of their meal.  Whimpering, licking hands, rubbing his head and sides against legs, licking boots, this usually pleased the Boys enough to give him some wine in a bowl.  When the folks tire of throwing food to the dogs, the hounds will go under tables, benches or pile in corners, dozing, but still keeping an eye for more food.  Reek likes this part, almost as much as getting to eat and drink wine.  He acts like the other dogs, using them as his shelter, trying to not exist under the table or in a shadowy corner.  Sometimes it works and he is forgotten until Ben Bones whistles for the hounds to return to their kennel.  Other times, his Master calls his name, then Reek shoves his way out of the fur mountain, to crawl submissively to his Lord.

 

Reek has become a well behaved bitch.  In his wisdom and mercy, his kind Master has allowed him to serve inside the keep.  He gets to stand and walk much more now, even though the servants make fun of his limp and his twitching.  Ramsay enjoys having his Reek close by, always there to see to his Master's any need.  From shaving his Lord, to pouring wine and filling his plate at every meal, Reek is there to obey, always.  Ramsay even brings Reek to his bedchamber, at first it was to shine his boots, oil his whips and sharpen his knives, but recently, Ramsay has begun to make comments that scare Reek.  He has started to touch Reek in a more intimate way.  Reek hated it, feared it, but would never even dream of not just meekly submitting.  One day, Ben opened the pen and started to kick until he found Reek.  "Lord Ramsay said for you to go into the Keep.  He said you don't need an escort anymore, you are too much of a coward to dare to run, aren't you?" Ben sneered, shoving Reek out of the pen.  Reek timidly nodded, he knew he was a coward, it was the truth and he began to hobble to the Keep.  He was hopeful that he was not going to hurt.  After all, Ramsay must be pleased with Reek to allow him to walk all by himself.

When Reek shuffled into the main hall, he was told by a serving girl that Ramsay awaited him in his chamber.  Shivering, afraid of what may happen there, Reek began to climb the stairs, whimpering with the pain in his weak bruised legs.  When he reached the top, he had to lean against the wall for a moment, until the unbearable pain became bearable again, then he limped to his Master's chamber door and knocked.  When Ramsay yelled for him to enter, Reek came into the room shutting the door behind him and sunk down to his hands and knees in silent obedience.  _"Good morning, Reek."  "Good morning, Master. I have missed you."  "Of course you have, pet.  Go ahead and find somewhere to lay down while I have to deal with these boring papers."_   Nodding, Reek crawled first under the desk, instinctively knowing that it would please his Master for him to come close willingly.  Reek lay down next to his Master's boots, timidly putting his head on one of the hard leather boots.  

After a little bit, Ramsay told Reek to be a footstool and Reek responded right away.  Even though the heels dug painfully into his back, Reek was happy to serve his Master.  Ramsay shifted again later, groaning with annoyance and boredom.  _"Reek get me some wine."_ The pet stood and filled a goblet for his Lord. As Reek put the goblet on the table careful not to put it too close to the papers, Ramsay grabbed his pet around the waist and pulled him onto his lap.  Reek could not help a yelp of surprise, but he remembered his name and did not move.  His Master moved him like a rag doll, snuggling his pet against his chest, then sinking his sharp teeth into Reek's neck.  He howled in pain, then sobbed, but he stayed submissive as blood ran down his neck, wringing his hands together.  _"I have decided there are more uses for you, Reek.  You do wish to serve me, don't you?"  "Yes, I do, Master, please, I want to serve you."_ Reek managed to choke out, wishing he was nothing, no one at all.

Later that day, Reek was back on the floor, he was grateful it was a rug that Ramsay allowed him to lay on.  He was burning and leaking from his ass, the scars between his legs throbbed.  Reek was afraid that he may stain the rug, he knew that the fluids were leaking through his rags, but there was nothing he could do about it.  He was resigned to the thought that he will have to scrub the rug, while probably receiving a whipping for making a mess.  Ramsay had gone back to his paperwork, ignoring the creature on the rug.  Eventually, Reek turned his head to relieve a crick in his neck.  That is when he noticed the bed, or rather underneath the bed.  It looked dark and deep.  Reek began to inch across the rug, in the same slow manner he uses to go under the outside work table.  

This was not in defiance to his Master, it was something that Reek had to do, he needed that hiding space right now or his mind will fracture, he knows it.  Painfully, he inches, the sun moves across the rug faster, but he does not give up.  The only sounds in the room are the scratching of a quill, the rustle of papers and a soft, slithering sound as Reek struggles to shelter.  Reek manages to slide himself into the deep darkness, trying to stifle sneezes from dust.  Once he has himself settled, he keeps his eyes on Ramsay's boots under the desk.  He keeps his ears alert for any sound that Ramsay is looking for his Reek.  It gets darker and servants come in to light candles.  Reek is getting so tired now, he fights to not shut his eyes and doze.  He knows that would be very dangerous to do.  If Ramsay thought Reek was so bored in his presence that he fell asleep?  Oh, the pain he would receive.  Just as Reek began to lose the fight to fatigue, he heard his Master speak.

 _"Little Reek, you are hiding under my bed.  Are you hiding from your beloved Master?"_ The words were said very calmly, off hand even, with a touch of amusement.  But the pet knew the subtle nuances in his Master's voice better than anyone.  He heard the malice, the warning threaded through the words.  Scrambling out from under the bed, to go low before the now standing Ramsay, Reek whimpered. _"Never Master, I would never hide from you.  I..I know I am not worthy to ever be on your bed, Master, but I just wanted to go close to where you sleep, please forgive me.  I miss you when I am in the kennels.  Under the bed, under my Master's bed just felt very safe to me."_   Reek was a coward, he was no more than a freakish dog, but he could be clever, how else could he have ever have survived Ramsay.  The response Reek had rehearsed under the bed worked.  Ramsay gave Reek a pat on the head.  _"Do you feel safe with me, Reek?"  "Master, you are all I have.  Only you take care of me, when you have to hurt me, it is because I deserve it.  I hide because I am so scared, Master, I can only be safe with my Lord."_ Sobbing, Reek suddenly realized he was telling the truth.

Reek needs Ramsay and Ramsay needs Reek.  The pet no longer sleeps in the kennels.  Ramsay knows that Reek will never disobey, he will never try to run.  He knows that he can make his creature suck his cock, beg to be fucked.  He knows he can make Reek bring him the whip or sharpen the flaying knife, then wait, trembling to be punished with the retrieved item.  As a gift for being so well behaved, a small privilege that Reek sees as the greatest mercy his Master has ever shown, Reek is allowed to sleep under Ramsay's bed at night.  Also, Reek is allowed to hide under the bed when he has no chores and Ramsay is busy elsewhere.  It is bliss to lay in the darkness, becoming nothing, no one, until he hears his Master.  Then no one becomes Reek and he must accept pain until he can hide again.


End file.
